everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkerbored99/Doll Profiles/2015
Profiles Cabeça Guasón * Parent: The Jealous Jester * Parent's Story: The Princess of Riddles * Roommate: '''Eerie Eyes * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''I need to prove I'm the most cunning, intelligent girl in this school - no, kingdom. But I'd like to help people with my knowledge and deduction too. * '''My Magic Touch: '''I have this 'persuasion' which borderlines hypnotism to people. Along with my stunning brilliance, I get an answer I want or need. Oh, and that riddle-solving thing. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''No offense, but one person's loving eyes for you for an indefinite amount of time? No thank you. * '''Oh Curses! Moment: '''Don't you just hate it when someone steals others' gazes from you? I don't like it myself, like they bathe in it but they get annoyed when I pay attention to their business. * '''Favourite Subject: '''Debate is something I flourish in: displaying my brainpower and receiving others are a win-win. * '''Least Favourite Subject: '''In Riddling, solving them is one thing but speaking them twists my tongue in a horrible way * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Blondie Lockes is such a kindred spirit. And Eerie Eyes even when we butt heads Eerie Eyes * '''Parent: Black Eyes * Parent's Story: The Changeling * Roommate: Cabeça Guasón * Secret Heart's Desire: To one day meet my troll family, still connect with my foster family and get to know my human 'sister' * My Magic Touch: Since I was young, I found out I could mimic people and animal voices * Storybook Romance Status: I hope my future love in my destiny would understand and care for me * Oh Curses! Moment: I act too trollish in a Royal situation and vice-versa. Outsider much? * Favourite Subject: Crownculus: there's a straight path to the answers, thus one thing I can control * Least Favourite Subject: Environmental Magic: I care for the environment; I just can't handle nature, let alone natural magic * Best Friends Forever After: Lizzie Heart totally relates to me, and I reciprocate by giving her riding lessons Rainn Hua * Parent: The Orphaned Painter * Parent's Story: The Magic Paintbrush * Roommate: Brendon Undine * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''It's my duty to protect my village and fellow people from greedy maniacs. I even plan to become a trustworthy mayor one day. * '''My Magic Touch: '''My training paintbrush only creates pathways or moving pictures of places. Ah, baby steps. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I try to move on from Ya Chi, but Arts & Crafts with him is awkward. At least we're on friendly terms. * '''Oh Curses! Moment: '''Sometimes I care so much on the enemy (or myself), I forget the actual kind people around me. * '''Favourite Subject: '''The Royal Student Council has crazy ideas, but I appreciate they're all for helping the school * '''Least Favourite Subject: '''Craft-shop may be useful, but the assignments are about tricking for selfish reasons. It can be for good too! * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''I found kindred spirits in Kitty Cheshire and Sparrow Hood, but Ya Chi would always be #1 Seleat Noutlite * Vita Maria * Ya Chi Silk * Category:Subpages